


Danny Phantom:The crows among us.

by JackalsTheReaper101



Category: Danny phantom/ The Crow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalsTheReaper101/pseuds/JackalsTheReaper101
Summary: Danny Fenton aka Danny phantom and his girlfriend ember mclain, along with his family and friends, were murdered. One year later, A mystical spirit crow brings Danny back to carry the mantle of the crow and set the wrong things right. Dannyphantom/ the crow.





	

****Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or the crow. Parenthesis's=place and time.** ** ********(~)= character thoughts. Italics=flashbacks** ** ** **

 

( " _People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things_ _right." ) movie quote from The crow._

* * *

* * *

(October 30th, devils night, Amity park Graveyard )

 

It was a cold dark afternoon, even on october 30th in the midwest, the sun was hidden behind the dusty storm clouds; the weather matched perfectly with the feelings of the 16 year old girl that was currently making her way towards the graveyard overlooking amity park.

 

She stopped at two graves; one read Daniel Fenton, the other one read Amberline/Ember Mclain. Danielle "Dani phantom" Fenton reached down and placed a bouquet of black and light blue roses down on embers grave and two black and white roses on Danny's grave. standing up she spoke.

 

"Danny, Ember, I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't know if I can do this, things have really gone to hell with you guys gone, Danielle said." "Someone called the deathstalker has taken control of the most powerful and ruthless gang in amity park, I just don't think i can handle this, Danielle said." She paused. "I miss you guys so much! Danielle exclaimed." With that she started crying, as fresh tears streamed down her face.

 

She got up and began walking away, just as she turned to leave, a large strange crow landed on Danny's tombstone, it cawed at her.

 

"What are you, the night watchman? She asked the bird." The crow was different in color and size than other crows. The bird was black with a white beak and white feet, its wings were green, and its body seemed bigger than a bald eagle or hawk, the crow cawed at her again as rain began to pour down. Dani left the graveyard, as her mind went back to thinking about the night exactly a year ago.

 

_(Flashback: October 30th, one year ago.)_

 

_She was walking towards Fenton works, which she knew was bad thing to do considering that it was devils night and the streets were going to be filled with gangs and mobs. Amity park used to be filled with joy, as our protector Danny phantom watched over the town. But that was until a crime boss called the deathstalker took control of all the gangs in our town._

 

_Now every night on hallows eve or devils night as we call it now, the gangs roam the streets causing mayhem._

 

_Even Danny can't do much, so now everyone locks there door and keeps their children inside to stay safe from the gangs. She was adopted by a woman a long time ago, but the woman was a drug addict and instead of spending time raising her, her so called mom was busy being the main hooker for a gang member._

 

_Danielle was glad that Danny and ember took care of her. she was surprised that ember gave up being evil, but trusted Danny's decision._

 

_She caught sight of the police patrol cars as she turned the corner, the sight began to fill her with dread as she saw where they were headed, she started running faster to catch up with them._

 

_Danielle made it and was finally filled with fear as she saw a crowd standing around. She worked her way through it, as she reached the inside she caught sight of tucker leaning over a stretcher as it was moved torwards a waiting ambulance. There was someone else being carried next, it was Sam._

 

_She caught sight of a shoulder length of orange hair and a a orange hazmat suit, which she could make out as jack and jasmine, another set of stretchers were being moved, one was clearly Maddie fenton and the other one was Ember, who seemed to be Struggling to stay conscious._

 

_Danielle bolted forward, "Ember! She cried out." Ember mclain was laying on the stretcher her face covered in green ectoplasm, fiery hair diminished, and had a Weird looking oxygen mask on, as Danielle got closer she pulled the mask off. Ember struggled to speak, "Danielle, where is Danny? She asked." just as Danielle was about to say something, a cop spoke..._

 

_"Don't worry about him, he's fine, the cop said."_

 

_"Tell him I love him, said ember." There was finality in her voice. "I will, the cop lied._

 

_With that the paranormal paramedics replaced her mask and placed her in the ambulance. Dani felt like her heart was being ripped out of her body, Danny_ was _more than her clone, he was like a father to her and one of her only friends. Also ember had become something of a mother to her, even though she was adopted by another woman. all that was remaining was to make it official. The cop looked down at Danielle, "don't worry Dani, ember's going to be okay, He said."_

 

_"You lied to her about Danny, she said accusingly." looking over at the body lying under a cloth on the street, knowing who was under it._

 

_"I had to, The cop said."_

 

_"And your lying to me about Ember, she's going to fade away isn't she? She questioned." The cop couldn't even look her in the eye. *sigh* look how about I take you to get some ice scream and talk about what we can do about all this, ok? He asked."_

 

_" my name is John, the cop said."_

 

_(End of flashback)_

 

Danielle pushed the dark memories away as she trudged through the rain as the sky darkened, She had to be ready, nighttime was approaching and the gangs were going to be out. So she made her way to her house to get her backpack and make her way to a bar to meet up with John, who has been taking care of her since the death of Danny, Ember, and Danny's family.

 

Back at the graveyard, the crow sat as if waiting, it waited as the skies got darker and the rain poured down harder, finally a bolt of lightning hit nearby, it was as if that was the signal the crow was waiting for.

 

The crow cawed loudly as it began to peck at the stone, suddenly, unbelievably, the stone cracked under its assault, suddenly blood began to seep from the crack, moving down and pooling into the crevices of the name before flowing to the ground.

 

As the blood hit the ground a muffled scream could be heard as it went through graveyard followed by the sounds of scratching, digging, and a breaking from below the earth. Suddenly a hand reached out of the ground, then a arm, another hand, head and shoulders, piece by piece Daniel Fenton climbed out of his grave and cried out to the heavens, a cry that would have woken the dead, it would have that is if the dead had not already woken up.

* * *

**Ok guys and gals i hope ya'll enjoy this new fanfic of mine as I worked hard on it. So remember to leave a Comment and tell me what you like about this story. Also I want to explain that I will update this story whenever I have time. Anyways enjoy.**

 

**Until next time.**

 

**(~Jackals out~) ↖☺↗**


End file.
